


Different kinds of scars

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's in hospital. Danny and Steve are watching over her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different kinds of scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for word of the day: erudite
> 
> Beta-reading done by [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thank you so much!

“I’m her father!“ Danny says resolutely but with a low voice. He doesn’t want Grace to wake up. “Anyone who tries to get between me and her will regret it. I’ll stay as long as I want. I don’t give a fuck about visiting hours.”

He sits down again and the nurse heads away, shrugging her shoulders. Rachel left an hour before but he will stay, keeping watch over his little girl. 

The dimmed lights are mirroring in the window glass, the night outside is dark and windy. Danny looks at her, thinking about this not-so-little-anymore girl that has rocked his world, who shakes him to the core. He has always hoped Grace will be an erudite, lucky, cheery and accomplished woman. She’s on her way, he thinks, and she’s beautiful too. Grace is so self-confident that she had comforted HIM as he came to wait with her in the emergency room. “It’s only a little scar, Danno. Everything will be alright; an appendectomy is not a big deal. Steve loves you, even though you have one too.” Yeah, she’s clever, erudite, lucky, and cheery.  
He puts his right hand to his underbelly. He doesn’t exactly know where the scar is. It was so long ago he can barely remember. The only thing he remembers of it is waking up in a dark and foreign room and no one was there. He remembers the panic, the feeling of being absolutely alone in a really weird setting, not knowing if Mom and Dad were anywhere outside the room or at home or gone forever. 

He looks up as he hears a gentle knocking at the door frame.

“Hey”, Steve says quietly, entering the room, “How is she?”

“Still asleep. I’m worried – she’s been out too long. It’s five hours since they gave her the anesthetic.”

“She’s all right, Danno, I’m sure. As long as she sleeps she’s not in pain. She’ll recover.”

Steve sits besides Danny, taking his hand in his own. 

“She said…” Danny whispers, “you love me although I’ve been through an appendectomy too. A little scar doesn’t bother her.”

“Clever girl”, Steve grins, “I love all your scars, every single one. But there’s a very special scar I love most.”

“Which one?”

“On your left upper arm. The ‘If you get somebody shot, you apologize’ scar.

Danny grins and gives Steve a quick kiss. 

“Danno?” Grace whispers.

“I’m here, monkey.” Danny gets up and takes Graces hand. 

“Uncle Steve?”

“On your right, Gracie.” Steve also stands up, walking around the bed to Grace’s right side. 

“I’m so sorry, monkey…” Danny whispers sympathetically.

“No need for you to be sorry, Danno. It’s not an ‘It’s Danno’s fault that I had an inflamed appendix”-scar, I swear. It’s only a ‘Thank Danno and Steve for being there when you wake up from surgery’ scar, you know?”

“I love you, monkey.”

“Love you more, Danno.”

Steve’s swallowing hard as he watches the scene. He feels a little bit of an indefinite sadness, a desire for someone to love him unconditionally.

“Hey”, Danny says, “You’re dreaming, McGarrett. Grace said she loves you and you, schmuck, don’t answer?”

“Oh… I’m sorry. I was just thinking… never mind, sorry. I love you too, Grace.”

Danny and Grace are giving him such a lovely smile he feels ashamed about his own thoughts. There are people who love him unconditionally.


End file.
